Jun'ichi Fukuhara
If you've read any medical magazines you've most likely heard the name Jun'ichi "Shin" Fukuhara (純一福原 Fukuhara Jun'ichi), or Dr. Fukuhara accompanied by the picture of the youth wearing a dark blue coat and tinted glasses, he is the co-creator of a experimental laser eye therapy and a type of contact usable for patients with oddly shaped irises. Due to his blindness however he was forced to resign from his position as Chief Specialist. Appearance Jun'ichi "Shin" Fukuhara is a rather tall, slim trans male with slightly messy, chin length chestnut brown hair with one strand of it braided with blue and red hair ties holding it together at the bottom, hidden behind his dark shades are his mint eyes. He can normally be found wearing his short dark blue overcoat with a white shirt and a tie underneath with either light gray khaki's or jeans. However he can also be found alternatively wearing a yellow Kurashiki Museum shirt, or a gray Kurashiki sweatshirt. He carries a wooden walking stick to navigate his surroundings, occasionally using a spare metal walking stick. Personality Jun'ichi comes off as shy, awkward youth but after getting to know him personally, he is shown to be quite polite but also a bit temperamental if someone he cares about is in the line of fire. He's a bit of a jokester and usually joins in whenever Shuun Nakajima has some wacky suggestion, he even vows to act in the upcoming play directed by Coco Mara. He's also a bit gullible which could be perceived as him just being plain stupid. He's rather easygoing for the most part. At times he can be a bit aloof and a bit out of touch with whatever is going on but this is unintentional. Talent and Abilities Ultimate Optometrist Optometry involves examining the eyes and applicable visual systems for defects or abnormalities as well as diagnosis and management of eye disease.. Jun'ichi is a skilled optometrist and has assisted in the creation of a form of laser eye therapy. Echolocation His super sensitive ears allow him to detect sounds bouncing off of objects, giving him a basic layout of his surrounds. Amplified Hearing Jun'ichi is able to hear things most other humans wouldn't be able to-- like the drop of a pin. History Prior to the Overarching Project Before the Overarching Project, Jun'ichi lived a relatively normal life, his home life was fairly normal and he lived with his mother and his cat Valentine, whether or not he has contact with his paternal side of the family is unknown as he has only mentioned his maternal family. At school he wasn't particularly popular but he did keep a small group of close acquaintances. Around age 13 he took an interest in optometry. After this he was determined to help people and started the process of studying optometry and taking courses at a local college to start the process. after passing with fairly decent marks Jun'ichi applied for an internship at Seven Optometry Labs, his time spent there had allowed him to develop his treatment and land a job in ECOL after his procedure worked successfully Shortly after this however his eyesight had suddenly failed him, scandals arose that he had been attacked by a relative, another magazine tried to say that he was experimenting on himself and the botched operation had failed, blinding him in the process. In reality it was everyone's first speculation that was correct, as revealed during an interaction with Kaguya Nakauchi that he was attacked by his Aunt on his birthday after coming out as trans, leaving him with both mental and physical scars. It was revealed during an interaction with Shuun Nakajima that Jun'ichi committed fraud, his credentials were going to be revoked, until Hope's Peak had given him the choice of keeping his doctorate, but only if he attended their school and graduated with passing marks. Prologue: After awakening in the cells Jun'ichi originally panicked before realizing that there was no immediate danger, he was the only one in the group who voted for heads for the second coin toss. Upon waking up in the museum he spent most of his time exploring and socializing. Chapter 1: Once the true nature of their kidnapping was revealed Jun'ichi has a breakdown of sorts before heading back to his room with Shuun Nakajima in tow. They both talk about the situation before passing out on the floor during their "sleepover.' After the reveal of the first motive Shin seems to panic and become physically ill at the thought of someone killing another student to escape, he was quickly relaxed by Jun Orozco. After the First Murder Jun'ichi sticked around Jun Orozco despite the risk and Setsurou Otaga, he was quiet during the actual class trial but only spoke up once Jun Orozco was accused of murdering the victim. Chapter 2: Nothing notable was done by Jun'ichi during this chapter, he seemed to wander around skittishly and cling to Jun Orozco as usual. After the Second Murder Shin mostly wandered around catatonic and was completely inconsolable, I wasn't there for the actual death but he was crying for a majority of the trial and freaking out in his room. Chapter 3: Drama started between Shin and Jun Orozco after Shin proposed the idea of promising himself to Jun to show his dedication to the relationship, Shin's bad habits kicked in and he's currently in a state of paranoia that Jun will hurt him, after some comfort from Kaguya Nakauchi and Etsuko Shinki he seemed to calm down, clinging onto what is left of Shuun Nakajima's items. Relationships :Class 81-A: :Jun'ichi is a bit put off by his classmates but he still displays trust in each and everyone of them Shuun Nakajima "Crime Buddies and Boob Buddies..." One of Jun'ichi's closer friends, the both of them seem to really get along, despite Shuun's secret Shin was completely devastated by his death. Yuudai Ono He's a bit nervous around Yuudai. Coco Mara Jun'ichi thinks Coco is a sweetheart besides that they aren't too close. He agree's to play as an actor in Coco's upcoming play. He revealed to her that he's apparently acted in "Romeo and Juliet" and "A Midsummer Night's Dream." Rebbecca Tazuki Nothing noteworthy between the two, he think's she's rather nice and wants to impress her, he gave her fidget spinner back to her. Jun Orozco He cares deeply about Jun but isn't exactly the best at showing it, despite them you know dating. Etsuko Shinki Despite not interacting very often Shin is fond of Etsuko, talking to her and unintentionally bonding with her. Otome Gensai tba Kass Loveless tba Setsurou Otaga Before the First Murder, Jun'ichi and Setsurou seemed to be pretty close and got along well, Jun'ichi was always trying to encourage the other but it never seemed to work. Mea & Rima Kotobuki He find's the duo interesting. Brendan Fireheart They only interacted once before his death, but Shin displayed extreme emotional distress at his death. Kaguya Nakauchi After confronting her at the beginning of Chapter 3 the two had a rather wholesome interaction and talked for a bit, it seems like a blossoming friendship for now. Kitaru Bakuha tba Shizuko Sakaki tba Nao Murakami He finds Nao to be kind and appreciates them, they haven't really interacted however. Monomono Items * ''Cracked Glasses - ''Glasses that appear to be broken beyond repair, the lenses are terribly cracked but seem to hold themselves together by sheer will…or glue. * Glass Bottle with Green fluid - A tiny charm in the shape of a flask, it has a seemingly glowing green fluid inside…what is it? * ''Cat Figurine -'' A ceramic figurine that has a slight crack across it, a button on the side makes it emit a slight purr. Quotes *"...I'm Jun'ichi Fukuhara the Super High School Level Optometrist-- but you can call me Shin." *"Two Trucks..." *"Boob ''and ''Crime Buddies..." Trivia *"純一" (Jun'ichi) is written as "obedient one," while "福原" (Fukuhara) is "Blessed Plain" *Peonies embody romance and prosperity *Jun'ichi has his doctorate in Visual Sciences *He is legally blind, he however can see about roughly 1 ft (30.48 cm) in front of him *He apparently worked at a company called Enoshi Corporate Optometry Labs, they fired him after he was blinded. Category:Characters Category:81-A